Drunk archers and water beds
by Xment2bursX
Summary: Speedy gets drunk and finds his way in to Aqualad’s bed. Here fishy, fishy, fishy… Slash. Spaqua. Hints at SpeedyRobin and SpeedyCheshire. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own TT nor the characters in it. **

**Summary: Speedy gets drunk and finds his way in to Aqualad's bed. Here fishy, fishy, fishy… Slash. Spaqua. Hints at SpeedyRobin and SpeedyCheshire. One shot.**

"**People talking."**

'_**People thinking.'**_

**Drunk archers and water beds.**

Aqualad woke to someone calling his name. Wait, scratch that. He woke to someone whispering heavily in his ear;

"Here fishy, fishy, fishy… Here fishy, fishy, fishy…"

Purple eyes snapped open as the voice dissolved into slightly hysterical giggles. Turning his head to the side, Aqualad was shocked to find his nose bushing up against another pale nose under masked eyes and above a familiar sly grin.

"S-Speedy!"

Aqualad sat up, pulling his face away from Speedy's as the other boy fell into another lapse of giggles. The Atlantian stared at his team-mate as said boy buried his face into Aqualad's pillow, smothering the giggles a little. After a few minutes, Speedy rolled onto his back and hummed happily at Aqualad's ceiling. Aqualad pulled his cover round his waist, thinking that being in only his boxers around Speedy was not a good idea. The dark haired boy rubbed his eyes, allowing him to get used to the dim blue light that came from the tanks in his room.

"Speedy…?" Masked eyes went wide, Speedy seemed to have forgotten that Aqualad was there. "What the hell are you doing in my room? …How did you even get in here!?"

The archer shrugged nonchalantly. "Shoved m' arrow in you're wassit… err… code… thing."

"…" Aqualad blinked. "You… you broke my code pad!"

"Nuh-uh!" Speedy scowled up at him.

"You just said that you did!"

"Oh… yeah." Speedy giggled again. "That… yeah, I did that. B- but I had to!" He grabbed onto Aqualad's arm and used it to pull himself up onto his knees. Unable to balance, Speedy fell back onto his arse, looking up at Aqualad with a begging face. The young archer looked like a small child seeking council from his mother.

"Oh?" An elegant eyebrow was raised. "And why, pray tell, did you 'have to'"

Speedy waved his arms, bouncing slightly and quickly loosing his balance. He didn't answer till he had re-straightened himself. "How else would I get in here?" He cocked his head with a smug grin.

Aqualad scowled. "But _why_ are you in here!?"

The archer shrugged again and pulled idly at the blue cover. Blushing slightly, Aqualad pulled back on it, trying to keep it wrapped around his waist. Speedy kept pulling as he spoke. "'Cos I wan'ed to be." He giggled to himself, biting his lip. "'ve always wan'ed to be…" He murmured so quietly that Aqualad had trouble hearing him.

"'You've always wanted to be'…" Aqualad shook his head at his friend. "You're an odd person, Speedy."

"'m not!" Speedy yanked harder at the cover. "Want this…!"

"Well, you cant have it!"

Speedy glared at Aqualad. "But I wants it!"

"No!" Aqualad gave a sudden hard tug that pulled Speedy towards him. The redhead was unable to stay steady on the bed and fell crashing onto the Atlantian. Aqualad groaned under Speedy's weight while Speedy laughed. The water-bed moved in waves and Speedy threw his arms around Aqualad to keep himself upright. Aqualad's eyes went wide.

'_Oh gods, oh gods… This is __just__ what I need; the man I was just dreaming about on top of me. So close I can smell his hair…'_

Unconsciously, Aqualad breathed in deep… Only to choke on the foul smelling air that greeted him. Unable to take the sharp tang, he shoved Speedy away. Speedy, still clutching the covers, fell over as the waves came back at him.

"By the gods!" Aqualad wrinkled his nose. "What in hell is that smell!?"

"I don't smell!" Speedy whined. "You smell, fishy!"

"Don't call me that." Aqualad moved nearer to Speedy, till he could smell his breath. Pulling a face, he moved back quickly. "You do too smell. What did you eat!?"

"Aint eaten no'hin'." Speedy nodded to himself. Aqualad narrowed his eyes.

"Then what have you drunken?" Speedy didn't answer and Aqualad finally clicked. Groaning, he ran a hand through his long hair. "Oh gods, Speedy. Tell me you weren't out drinking again…"

"Ask me no lies and I'll tell you no questions!" Speedy chirped. "No, wait. That's not right…"

Aqualad moved closer to Speedy and forced the boy to look at him. "Speedy… Yes or no: were you out drinking?"

Speedy fidgeted; he would have fallen over if Aqualad hadn't grabbed his shoulders. "Well… yes, but-"

"Speedy! …Are you drunk?"

"No! Well, maybe an ickle bit…"

"Oh god." Aqualad sighed heavily and released Speedy's shoulders. The boy immediately fell forward; half on the bed and half on Aqualad.

"I 'ate your bed, fishy…" He murmured into the Atlantian's shoulder. "It's all… movin'…"

"Don't call me that. Yes, Speedy. My bed moves because it's a water bed." Aqualad jumped slightly when Speedy let out a bark of laughter.

"Ha! Fishy has a water bed! That's so funny!"

Aqualad sighed. "Its really not. And don't call me fishy!" He paused. "Bee's going to go nuts when you go to training tomorrow with another hangover…"

"What you mean 'another'!" Speedy cut in. "'ve only 'ad one before this."

"You've had three!" Speedy paused.

"Well, I wasn't countin' those ones…"

Aqualad just closed his eyes, in an attempt to ignore the boy half sitting on him, and wondered if there was a way to get Speedy out and into his own bed. The more sleep the drunk boy got; the less chance there was of Speedy killing someone the next day. He was brought out of his thoughts by a large sigh from Speedy. Opening his eyes, Aqualad looked down at the archer questionably; who grinned happily at him.

"You smell good." Speedy murmured, leaning up to nuzzle at the Atlantian's neck. Aqualad felt his face heat up but found himself unable to push the boy away. He blushed even more when Speedy trailed his tongue up his neck and lapped at his earlobe. Aqualad allowed his eyes to drift shut for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling. However, when Speedy bit down at a sensitive spot just below Aqualad's pointed ear, the dark eyes snapped back open and Aqualad came back to his senses.

"Speedy!" He hissed, lifting an arm to push the archer away gently. The red head whined and pouted, pushing the arm away in an attempt to get closer to Aqualad again. Aqualad fended him off for a few moments, before Speedy got bored and sat back down, swaying unsteadily on the water bed.

The two boys watched one another warily for a while, Aqualad didn't want Speedy to get any ideas and Speedy was simply copying his team-mate. Aqualad's hand reached up to his neck, his finger tips feeling the wet trail Speedy's mouth had left and poking the spot that he had bit; it was tender to the touch and Aqualad knew that his uniform wouldn't cover the bruise that was forming as it was too high up. Speedy watched him and licked his lips sub-consciously.

"What's your name?"

Aqualad's eyes snapped to meet masked ones; he stared at Speedy, utterly confused. "What?"

"Your name. What is it?"

'_Why the hell does he want to know?' _Aqualad thought as Speedy cocked his head. "…Why?"

Speedy shrugged. "'Cos I wanna know it." He grinned slyly. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He sang.

Aqualad bit his lip. It wasn't that he didn't trust the archer; it was simply that he was suspicious of why the boy wanted to know. But the temptation to know the name of his ever exclusive team-mate was too much.

"Alright." He said, startling himself more than Speedy. "It's Garth."

Speedy paused. "Garth…" He murmured, tasting the new name on his lips. He nodded. "'s nice."

"Err…" Aqualad blinked. "Thank you?"

"'M Roy." Speedy sat up a little straighter, sounding proud of his name. "Roy Harper." He slipped a little onto the bed; Aqualad didn't notice him come closer as he sat back up.

Aqualad nodded, not knowing what to say. He had half expected Speedy - _Roy_ - to not tell him.

"Suits you." He blushed at his own words and looked away; quickly realising his mistake as he found himself pinned to his bed with an extremely happy Speedy straddling him. Aqualad did nothing; despite being the stronger of the two and being able to throw Speedy off easily. The two paused; Speedy grinning down at the Atlantian and said teen staring up at the re-head with a look of shock in his wide eyes.

Aqualad struggled upwards trying to pull himself away from his friend but found his hips being held down. In an attempt to get some more control over the situation, he lent up onto his elbows, freeing himself a little. Speedy cocked his head as the movement brought Aqualad's face into the dim light. The drunk boy lent down, making his team-mate jump at the sudden closeness of their faces.

"You're eyes…" Speedy said softly, "Are purple…?"

Aqualad blinked. "I, err… yes." Speedy had an odd look on his face that was making Aqualad nervous, he continued talking in an attempt to distract the boy. "They're the reason I was exiled from Atlantis…"

"Oh." Speedy shrugged. "Well, it's their loss."

A dark eyebrow arched elegantly. "It is?"

"Uh-huh." There was a not-so-awkward pause.

"Thanks… I think…"

Speedy's face lit up as he diverted the subject. "Hey! Wanna see mine?"

Aqualad paled. "S-see your what!?" He squeaked, his voice becoming higher.

The red-head on him giggled. "I dunno what you're thinking', fishy, but 'm talkin' 'bout my eyes."

Aqualad flushed slightly for his dirty mind. "Don't call me-" He gave Speedy a curious look. "You want to show me your eyes…?"

Speedy sat back a bit, pulling his face from Aqualad's, the latter couldn't help the feeling of loss. "Well, yeah. I mean, you _are_ on my team and we _are _friends…"

"Yes, we are. But Robin-"

Speedy's high pitched whine cut him off. "I am not his clone!"

Startled, Aqualad stuttered, "I-I know you're not! I just meant that-"

"I only wear this damn mask 'cos if people know who I am they might be able to get to Green Arrow - not that I care 'bout the arse…- and 'cos my alias makes me vulnerable." Speedy sniffed. "Plus, it makes me look cool."

Aqualad stared at his friend for a long moment. Party shocked that Speedy knew the word 'alias' and used it correctly but mostly shocked that he felt so strongly about this.

Speedy continued with a pout. "I mean, I'm not Robin! I'm my own person. I don't have a bow-staff-stick-thing up my arse and I don't use so much gel that my hair is rock solid!" He nodded several times and Aqualad found himself nodding along with him, if only to get him to shut up.

This seemed the right thing to do as Speedy stopped sniffing and smiled brightly; Aqualad hoped that Speedy would be more reasonable in a good mood. He didn't know if he would as the archer was hardly ever in any mood that could be classed as 'good'. Speedy only had a few choice moods; Sleepy - when he wakes up at around mid-day -, hungry, energetic - i.e., wanting to train - and angry. He was only really happy when training or when locked away in his room. Unfortunately at both times it was very unadvisable to approach the boy unless you have food or want to train with him. But seeing as Speedy was smiling and looked pretty happy, Aqualad took his chance.

"So, you going to get off me now?" He offered, crossing his fingers unconsciously.

Speedy snorted. "No." Aqualad's smiled fell. "Why would I wanna do that?"

The trapped boy frowned. "Because I cant move and-"

"You don't need ta move, fishy." Speedy said, sounding impatient. "You just need ta look." He raised a hand to his mask and, when Aqualad made no protests or motions to escape, he gently peeled it from his face. Aqualad watched as the sleek special fabric fluttered to his floor before slowly bringing his gaze up to met Speedy's eyes.

Speedy's _green_ eyes.

Without realising it, Aqualad lent up more till the two were nose to nose again and cocked his head to the side. Speedy's, or, rather, Roy's eyes were beautiful. Without a doubt they were the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. They were bright-leaf green with flecks of light brown through them and they almost seemed to glow in the soft light.

Suddenly, Speedy was pouting; usually Aqualad didn't care when the boy did such a thing but that was when he ha his mask on. Without it, Speedy was able to use his 'puppy dog' eyes along with it. Aqualad rose his eyebrows in surprise of the new face.

"Sp- Roy, what's wrong…?"

The pout became more defined. "You were staring…" He sniffed, obviously fake but just as effective, "Are they _that_ ugly?"

The Atlantian's eyes widened. "No, no, no, no! They're very nice." He nodded several times. "Beautiful, in fact -" The dark haired boy missed a beat and, with a look of horror, blushed deeply as his friend grinned widely. He tried to look away but found his head being pulled forwards again by Speedy. The Archer smirked wickedly and lent forwards quickly to press his lips against the Atlantians and deepened it impatiently…

Only to have said boy shove him away and almost off the bed, chocking. While Aqualad sputtered and wiped his mouth, Speedy - even in his drunken state, though, it was dying down - took immediate offence at the reaction.

"Oh c'mon, fishy!" He said loudly, making Aqualad jump. "Ya cant say it was that bad! We barely 'ad time to get into it!"

Aqualad flushed. "I… err, umm…" He took a breath. "I-it's not that, Roy… It's just…"

A red eyebrow rose. "It's just what?"

Aqualad coughed. "Your breath still stinks."

"…"

"…"

Speedy opened his mouth but quickly shut it again several time before saying, "Oh."

'_Oh great.'_ Aqualad thought sourly. _'Now, I've offended him…'_

"S-so, It wasn't the kiss you minded…?"

'_Or maybe not.' _ "Err, no?"

Speedy teeth flashed in a grin and his hand shot down to his belt. Aqualad watched, mildly interested, as Speedy opened one of the small pockets to pull out a small tin. The ocean boy made a choking noise as he realised what it was.

"Mints?" He demanded and the red-head popped one in his mouth. "That's what you keep in there? Mints!"

Speedy chewed slowly and gulped before putting another one in. "Well, in this one, yeah. In this one is my comb and in 'ere is my gel and I thin' I 'ave some silly string and junk in this one…" Seeing Aqualad's face, he quickly continued. "The ones on the right are for my stuff. The stuff I might need -"

"Like, silly string?!" Aqualad butt in.

"Yeah! But the ones on the left are stuff for battles; smoke bombs, a panic button that goes to the Justice League, a spare comb…" He nodded. "But anyway, not important!" He flashed his team-mate a grin and rattled the mints. "No more stink-y breath."

Aqualad paled slightly. God knows he wanted to kiss the other boy, he really _really_ wanted too… but Speedy was drunk…

'_Surely this is immoral…'_

So when Speedy moved closer, Aqualad pushed him away. Despite just wanting to pull him closer. Speedy whined loudly and tried again only to find the arm still holding him back. It was several tries before Speedy finally sat back and narrowed his eyes at the other boy.

"Ok, what's up?"

"You're drunk."

Speedy snorted. "We've been through this!"

Aqualad sighed and looked Speedy in the eyes. "You don't want this. You just think you do." He smiled sadly and looked away. When he looked back up, Speedy was nose to nose to him.

"Don't be an arse, fishy! I'm not _that_ drunk! Besides, I've wanted you for a long, long time. I don't think I've been drunk all that time…"

Aqualad's heart soared. "Y-you have!?"

The archer nodded. "Yuh-huh! So, can we make out now?"

Aqualad bit his lip. "No," Speedy scowled but the Atlantian ignored this. "I cant do anything till you're sober again… that way I'll know if you're telling the truth or not."

"But I am telling the truth!" _'Who knew it would have been this hard to get a kiss out of the boy!' _Speedy thought bitterly. '_Would have been easier to go to Robin, he might have been up for it… Hell, it would have been easier to go to Cheshire!' _Even as he thought this, he shook his head. _'No, I don't want them! …Anymore… I want him! And I shall have him! Even if I have to wait till morning to get laid…'_

He sighed dramatically and waved a hand. "Fine, fishy! If you're gonna be an arse 'bout it I guess I'll 'ave to wait."

Aqualad smiled, relieved. "Good." He paused as Speedy moved back and fell over with a small giggle. "I guess we'll talk in the morning then…"

The red-head nodded. "Yup!" He chirped, not bothering to try and sit up or re-gain his balance.

"So…" Aqualad nodded at the door and, when Speedy didn't get the hint, he said, "you should get to your own bed."

Speedy shook his head, his hair now uncharacteristically messy. "Nope!"

Aqualad frowned. "What do you mean 'nope'?"

"I means nope! As in 'no thanks, I think I'll stay!'" Speedy giggled again.

"…But you weren't invited to stay!" The Atlantian argued. He wasn't planning on going to sleep, he had hoped to stay up a little longer and think things over. This plan seemed to be disappearing quite quickly as a sober Speedy wouldn't budge when his mind was set; he'd have no chance trying to convince a drunk one!

Speedy shrugged. "I 'vited myself."

"Y-you cant just invite yourself!" Aqualad growled out. "Have you no manners at all?!"

Speedy let out a bark of laughter. "I does so! But I'm not the prince of fish, fishy, so I…" He blinked and wrinkled his nose. "W-what was I sayin'? Oh yeah! And I'm staying so there."

Aqualad's eye twitched but he decided not to argue with the partially incoherent Speedy. "Fine." He mumbled, crawling to the head of his bed and pulling the cover around him, his back to Speedy. It was a few moments before the bed moved as Speedy, slowly, made his way to the laying boy. He fell, landing beside the boy's back and, instead of moving, he wrapped his arms around the pale frame and nuzzled his face into the crook of Aqualad's shoulder.

"G'night, Garth."

"G-good night, Roy…"

Speedy fell asleep straight away, his breath tickling Aqualad's pointed ear and his front pressed against Aqualad's back. It was so comfortable, that Aqualad could even forget the hand on his rear. Every few seconds or so, Speedy would murmur under his breath;

"Here, fishy, fishy, fishy…"

**AN: Just a few things: One, I know Aqualad doesn't have pointed ears in the cartoon but I think he did in the comic. Plus, pointed ears are hot. X3**

**Two, Speedy seemed to get sober-er in the middle but more drunk at the end. -Sweatdrop- My bad.**

**Three, the end is very, very bad, I know. But I wanted to get this finished and I cant do make outs and stuff very well… So you'll have to deal with this. **

**Four, R n R please! I love to hear what everyone thinks so please jut leave a message! -is a review whore-**

**Laters!**

**X**


End file.
